The Misadventures of the Hufflepuff Malfoy
by Trueheart Zen
Summary: "What's bravery without loyalty though? There's nothing worth fighting for." Taking place during the Chamber of Secrets, Draco Malfoy's big sister, a Hufflepuff named Lucy, questions themes of house loyalty and familial expectations while keeping a cheerful attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy made her way through the excited crowd, smiling as she headed to the locker room. Gryffindor had won. The seeker had broken his arm, but they had won. Her brother was probably fuming, changing out of his uniform with that look of disgust that he shared with father and everyone else in the family, somehow still smug even in defeat.

She leaned against the wall near the entrance to the lockers, waiting for the players to emerge, victorious. She adjusted her crimson scarf, shivering a little in the autumn chill.

Oliver, of course, was the first one out, his grin stretching from ear to ear as he continued to congratulate the team. His grin grew even wider as she ran up to him.

"You won!"

He picked her up and swung her around, almost causing her to hit the twins, who jumped out of the way just in time. "We won!"

"I bet your brother is livid" George said with a devious grin.

"Oh father will certainly hear about this." She smirked, watching the twins burst into laughter.

"Will he really complain to your father about losing a Quidditch match?" Oliver asked.

"No, but I'll make sure he knows how badly his little boy lost." She took off her scarf and wrapped it around her boyfriend's neck. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

"Of course." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Get a room." The twins said in unison.

Both of them blushed, looking away.

"None of that either." The twins pushed them back together.

"Make up your minds!" They said together.

"It's difficult when you have two of them."

"You guys." Lucy laughed, leaning against Oliver as he put his arm around her.

They both smiled wide.

"So, party in the common room captain?" Fred asked.

"Of course. Are you coming Lucy?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I do." He smiled.

"I'll go then."

* * *

Lucy sat surrounded by plants in the Hufflepuff common room, humming as she worked on her Muggle Studies homework. Picking up a purple every flavored bean, she eyed it carefully. Grape, or eggplant? She bit it in half. Plum. This was not any way to live. She put a handful into her mouth, not noticing the colors. By her logic, the good flavors had to outweigh the bad.

She grinned. The combination was sweet.

Dipping her quill in ink, she stopped to contemplate the question, absentmindedly dropping a few more candy beans onto her tongue. She puckered as she bit down, this bunch was bitter. She took a gulp of her pumpkin juice to wash the taste from her mouth, deciding she was done with studying for the afternoon.

"_Lumos_" She whispered, holding her wand ahead of her like a torch as she made her way through the dungeons.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned to smile at her little brother. "Hello to you too Draco."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't say hello."

"Hello Lucretia."

She grinned, and hugged him. "Hello little brother."

He pulled himself out of her embrace. "What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for Mara."

"Who?"

"You know who she is."

"The annoying one with black hair?"

"You mean the awesome one with black hair?"

He gave her an annoyed look, which she ignored.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Is it my job to keep tabs on your friends?"

"It is actually. You are the official person with knowledge of where my friends are."

"Wonderful."

"So where's Mara?"

"Taking a nap on her homework last I saw."

She patted his head. "Good boy. Now was that so hard?"

* * *

"Maaarrrrrrraaaaaaa" She whispered into her friend's ear.

Mara bolted awake, parchment fluttering from her face to the ground.

"Draco..." Lucy read from her friend's cheek, the ink had transferred from the parchment. Mara's hand flew up to cover it before she could finish reading.

"My brother is a troll you know." Lucy said, raising her wand to her friends face. "Move your hand."

Mara complied.

"_Scourgify_." The ink disappeared, leaving Mara's skin clear.

"I'm blackmailing him." Mara defended, checking her cheek in a mirror.

"What are you trying to get him to do?"

"I haven't fully decided on my demands."

"What did you catch him doing?"

"Lots of things. And I have photographs."

"Trust me, I have worse."

"I'm jealous."

"Of my blackmail material?"

"Of your family. You're really lucky, you know."

"Oh yes, the great Malfoy family. You can take my place anytime you want."

"Oh yes, the great Malfoy family. You can take my place anytime you want."

"Can I?"

"I'm sure dad would prefer any Slytherin to his Hufflepuff daughter."

Mara offered her a chocolate frog.

"Allergic, remember?"

"Well how else am I going to take your place?"

"I was kidding."

"Tease."

"Let's go do something." Lucy changed the subject.

"Like what?"

"Go watch Quidditch practice."

"But Gryffindor is out there right now."

"Exactly."

"Watching you drool over your boyfriend wasn't my plan for the afternoon."

"What was your plan then?"

Mara looked around at the mess around her. "Potions homework."

"How's that going?"

"What's a Gryffindor doing in here?" Lucy felt a hand on the back of her neck, gripping at the scarf she had kidnapped back from Oliver.

"I'm a Hufflepuff actually." She said, pulling the scarf out of his grip and turning to face him.

"Get out."

"She's with me." Mara said, pulling off the angry Malfoy stare better than Lucy ever could.

He was unfazed. "She needs to leave."

"I'm not hurting anything."

"You're not a Slytherin."

"I'm a Malfoy though." Her family name was useful on occasion.

His whole demeanor changed. "My apologies miss."

"You better apologize." Mara spat.

The brute clenched his fists but didn't retaliate. "I had no idea."

"Just be nice to people then, you never know who they might be."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed, be sure to review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Mara, what is that knife for?"

She watched her friend relax her grip on the weapon she held in her lap, looking innocently, or at least as innocent as she was capable, at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're practically foaming at that mouth. Whose head are you mounting on your wall tonight?"

"Do you ever wonder about that curse on Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?"

Lucy looked up at Lockhart, who was talking about what had happened to Colin Creevey and the ways one could protect themselves. "I don't think he actually knows what he's talking about."

"You think?"

"You should probably put the knife away."

"What if the creature attacks? Someone needs to protect us."

"Girls, do you have something you need to tell the class?" Lockhart looked straight at them, still smiling that full toothed smile that was becoming creepier as time went by.

"We're just talking about how lucky we are to have a professor like you, sir." Lucy said, trying not to wince when Mara poked her side with the knife.

Lockhart's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible. "Well thank you, but please leave such conversations for when I'm not teaching. And remember, I'm always available for autographs." He winked and Mara hissed, tightening her grip on her weapon.

"What was that for?" Lucy whispered as soon as the professor went back to teaching.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You almost stabbed me!"

"I never almost stab people. If I was going to stab you, you'd be in a puddle of your own blood on the floor."

"That's comforting."

"I didn't draw blood."

"It still hurt."

"Lucy, Mara." Lockhart's smile had lessened. "Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"I'm in Hufflepuff, sir." Lucy corrected.

"Twenty points for trying to lie."

"Honest, professor!"

"That will be a detention then."

"With all due respect, sir, she is a Hufflepuff." Two of her housemates spoke up.

"You're trying to tell me that a loyal Hufflepuff would wear a Gryffindor scarf?"

"It's my boyfriend's, sir." She got out of her seat and showed him the Hufflepuff crest on her robes. "I am a Hufflepuff."

"Ten points from Hufflepuff then. You can see me after class to discuss your detention."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I could kill him for you." Mara comforted as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"No, Mara. Murder isn't the answer."

"Are you going to sit with me today or with Oliver?"

"You could sit at the Gryffindor table too you know."

Mara laughed. "Ah, no."

"The twins will be there."

"You think I want to see that idiot?"

"You mean those idiots?"

Mara blushed. "I'll see you in Astronomy."

"Tell darling Draco hi for me."

"Oh I will."

Lucy slid into a seat next to Oliver, waiting for him to finish talking about strategy with the twins so she could have his attention.

Lunch was half over before he realized she was there. "How long have you been here?"

"About a half hour. Hi."

"I am so sorry."

"It's fine." She said, taking a bite of her pie. "It's interesting to watch you when you're really animated about something."

"I think we have a really good shot this year, especially since –" He stopped. "How was your day?"

"Good." She paused. "Lockhart gave me a detention."

"Why?"

"For lying about being a Hufflepuff."

"What did he think you are?"

"A Gryffindor." She took off the scarf and put it around his neck. "I really need to stop wearing this."

"It looks better on you though." He kissed her forehead, making her blush. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Of course." She rested her head against his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"Have you ever thought about playing Quidditch?" He said after a short silence.

"I'm really bad at the whole staying on the broomstick thing."

"I could help you."

"She's a Hufflepuff Wood, she's the enemy." Fred winked at her.

"They have a point."

"I think you could be really good if you tried." His dorky smile was adorable.

"My family already has one really awful Quidditch player."

"Don't listen to him Lucy, he's just trying to weaken the Hufflepuff team."

"Don't give away my plan guys." It was difficult to tell if he was joking or not.

"Is that really your plan?"

"No." He was pensive for a moment. "It could work though. Especially if you were the seeker."

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." She stood, "I'm going to see what Mara is doing."

"Did you still want to study later?"

"I have detention so I don't think I can make it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Would you like some cocoa?" Lockhart offered while she sat answering fan mail.

"I'm allergic, but thanks." She didn't even look up from her task, still upset that she still had to do this.

"Allergic to chocolate?"

"Yep." She sealed yet another envelope.

"That's quite unfortunate." He said, taking a drink out of his mug.

"Tell me about it." She muttered, scanning the words of the lipstick stained letter.

"What was my reason for giving you detention? I have to report to Professor McGonagall."

"Shouldn't you be reporting to the head of my house?"

"Is she not the head of Gryffindor?"

"She is." She paused, holding back either tears or anger, she couldn't tell. "I'm a Hufflepuff though."

"I could have sworn you were a Gryffindor. You always sit at their table."

"I have friends in Gryffindor."

"Aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be loyal?"

"_We are_. I'm loyal to my friends." She rubbed her wrist, which was starting to cramp from all the writing.

"Oh I remember why I gave you detention!" He started writing furiously, then paused. "That's a ridiculous reason to give someone detention. You can go."

"Okay." She looked at him in disbelief. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some cocoa before you go?"

"I'm still allergic, sir." She said as she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luuuccccyyyyy, time to wake uuupppppp." Mara's voice called.

She groaned and turned over, covering her head with her pillow.

"Nope." Mara took her pillow away, "Time to get up."

She curled into a ball. "No."

Suddenly, she was on the floor with her mattress on top of her, wide awake.

"You are an awful alarm clock." Lucy pushed the mattress off of her.

Mara perched beside her. "I know."

"Have you ever heard of a snooze alarm?"

"Nope."

Lucy got up and pushed her mattress back onto her bed. "Where's Captain Cuddles?"

"Captain cuddles?"

"My teddy bear."

"Your teddy bear's name is Captain Cuddles?"

"No, actually it's Fred but I changed the name as to not confuse you."

"Yes, I think it would be best if your teddy bear didn't lose its head. And its stuffing."

"Mara!"

Mara flashed her a terrifying smile.

"That's real comforting. Now where is my bear?"

"_Accio teddy bear_." A large rainbow teddy bear flew through the air and landed at Mara's feet. "You would have a rainbow teddy bear." She said, handing it to Lucy.

Lucy plopped onto her bed. "It was a gift from my daddy."

"You're kidding me."

"I may be a disgrace to the family, but I'm still his little girl." She burrowed her head into the bear's plush fur.

"That's cute, but let's get going."

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, then paused, looking around the still dark room. "What time is it?"

"About an hour till dawn."

"Mara, its Saturday!"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Where are we going?"

Mara paused. "On an adventure."

Lucy jumped up, that was all it took. "Okay."

* * *

"I've never been to this part of the dungeon before." Lucy held her glowing wand in front of her with shaking fingers.

"Most people haven't." Mara said, carefully inspecting each section of wall.

"What are you even looking for?"

"Some special mark or something. I heard there's secret passages down here. Keep looking."

Lucy paused. "This could be a mark it looks like a-" The mark moved. "No it's a spider. Oh god, giant spider. Why did I let you drag me down here? Mara kill it!" She hid behind her friend.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out of the end of Mara's wand and the spider fell to the ground.

"Mara what in the bloody hell are you doing that's an unforgivable curse! You could go to Azkaban for that!"

"It was only a spider."

"You could have used a shoe or something!"

"I couldn't think with you shrieking in my ear. Stop being such a wuss."

"I didn't even know spiders got that big!"

"There's giant one's in the Forbidden Forest."

"There's what?"

"Giant spiders. Are you even listening to me?"

"How do you even know about that?"

"I go on walks sometimes."

"I'm turning back."

"Just a little longer."

"Why are we even down here?"

"I have reason to believe that the Chamber of Secrets is down here."

"Well that's my quota of crazy for the day. I'll see you later." Lucy started to turn back.

"Don't be such a pansy."

"It's just that I have date plans tonight that don't involve being dead or petrified."

"Sounds boring to me."

"Mara, please."

"Fine. I'm pretty sure your brother doesn't know what he's talking about anyway."

"You dragged me out of bed and into the creepiest part of the castle for something my idiot brother said?"

"He could have been right."

"He also could be a pile of slugs sewn into human skin. Both are equally possible."

* * *

Lucy sat at a back table at the Three Broomsticks, sipping slowly at her Butterbeer. He was supposed to meet her here. The shop bustled with activity, and from her vantage point she could see the entire store. She tried not to make it obvious that she was watching the door.

The chimes on the door tinkled, and the twins walked in, giving her hope. She watched them, hoping Oliver wasn't far behind. When he wasn't, she returned to pretending to read her book.

Naturally, Fred and George walked right over to where she was sitting. "Hey guys." She said with a forced smile.

"Hey. Mind if we join you?" George asked, returning her smile with a more genuine one.

"I don't mind." She said, closing her book.

"Are you waiting on someone?" Fred asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"Huh? Nah. I just wanted to get out of the castle and do some reading."

"He forgot, didn't he?"

"Yup." She took another sip of her drink.

"He doesn't exactly have his priorities straight."

"I know. I'm not mad." He picked up her book. "I brought reading material."

"We could talk to him for you."

"Better you two than Mara."

"Where is Mara?" Fred asked with feigned disinterest.

"Sleeping. She was up early searching for secret passages."

"We have a map if that would help."

"Don't encourage her." Lucy tried her best to look stern. "I mean it."

"We're only trying to help."

"I'm sure you mean well."

"Would you boys like anything?" Madame Rosmerta asked, smiling at the two clowns.

"Firewhisky please."

"Make that two."

"You know I can't give you that." She laughed, pointing her pencil at them.

The twins looked at each other. "Hot chocolate then, please."

"I'll be right back."

"You better keep that away from me." Lucy warned once Rosmerta had left.

"Oh yeah, Wood and you have that horrible allergy."

"To chocolate, yes."

"That's adorable." Fred said.

"And dangerous." George added.

"Someone could do some real damage to the both of you."

"I'm not too worried. its how we met, after all."

"I remember that story. Puking in unison in the hospital wing, how romantic."

"When your innards hit the pail and you bellow like a whale, that's amore!" The twins sang in unison.

"Do you guys plan these things?"

"We sing it to Oliver when we want him to stop talking. It even works during Quidditch practice."

Lucy turned every shade of red. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"The couple that spews together, stays together."

Lucy covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"These two ruffians giving you any trouble Lucy?" Madame Rosmerta asked as she set the twins drinks in front of them.

"No, they're okay. Weird, but okay."

"You gave me the wrong drink. This is Fred's cocoa."

"Madame Rosmerta, I am appalled that you would mess up our order this badly."

"I'm sorry boys. Would you like some cookies to make things better?"

"Please. And something without chocolate for the lady. Her idiot boyfriend has stood her up, yet again."

"Thanks for the support guys."

"Unless you want to rekindle your romance by returning to the hospital wing. We will turn our heads if you wish to down both mugs of cocoa."

"Don't kill my favorite customer. I'll be back with some cookies."

"I thought we were your favorite customers!" They called as she walked away.

"Not since the incident with the frogs." She said without a returning glance.

"Incident with the frogs?" Lucy asked.

"It was an accident."

"Sure it was."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand why wizards don't use Muggle weapons." Mara said, scowling at her history homework.

"Well, because we have magic." Lucy looked up at her from her book. She was curled up in a comfy chair in a quiet corner of the library, Mara spread out on a couch with her homework flung out around her like she had just been hit with an Expelliarmus curse.

"The only other wizard in my family is Uncle Bob and we kill people just fine without it. _Draught of the Living Death_, pfft - I could cook up something far more powerful than that without magic." While Mara had some magical roots, her particular branch of the family tree was completely Muggle.

"Magic isn't just for killing, Mara." She kicked her feet over the arm of her chair, setting into a more comfortable position. "Also, isn't your uncle Bob in Azkaban?"

"I think he's out on parole." She paused, "Or at least he was at the last family reunion. Something could have happened since then."

"How did we become friends again?"

"I watched you get sorted into Hufflepuff and wanted to know what kind of Malfoy falls that far from the tree."

"And when I wasn't a conniving brat you still decided to stay?"

"Well both of us can't be the evil one. We'd get in each other's way."

"You're not evil."

"Compared to you I am."

Lucy laughed. "That's quite a polarizing comparison."

"Opposites attract."

"What about Oliver and me?"

"I refuse to speak about him right now."

"He didn't mean to stand me up."

"Homework is no excuse and you know it."

"He couldn't get in contact with me. I had a nice day with Fred and George anyway."

"You hung out with Fred and didn't tell – I mean why would you want to spend time with those idiots?"

"He asked where you were."

"Good for him."

Lucy sighed, looking up to see her little brother walking towards her.

"Draco darling, how are you little brother?" She held out her arms, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to hug you, Lucretia."

"Why do you insist on calling me by my full name?"

"Because Lucy is childish and unbecoming."

"Whatever you say, baby brother."

Draco scowled. "I need your help."

"I'll help!" Mara chimed in "Who do you need me to kill?"

Draco looked at her then back to his sister. "Is she serious?"

"No." Lucy said.

"Liar!" Mara hissed.

"He doesn't need anyone killed Mara."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he came to me for help." Lucy sat up in her chair, smiling innocently. "Do you need help asking Potter out? I can give you some tips."

"I-I'm not going to ask him out. Now are you going to be serious?"

"I was being serious." Lucy grinned wide. "However, since you're the one that needs something, I can be as ridiculous as I want, as I'm probably your last resort."

Mara gave her a surprised look. "You feeling okay?"

"What do you need, little brother?"

"Do you happen to know any Gryffindor Quidditch secrets?"

"Why would I know team secrets? I don't play Quidditch. And I'm a Hufflepuff"

"Well, you do know the team Captain quite well." Mara said.

"She has a point."

"I've never asked."

"I need Slytherin to with the house cup."

"Did you make a deal with father?"

"No."

"You wrinkle your nose when you lie."

"I do not!" He covered his nose with his hand.

"What did he offer you?"

"There was no deal."

Lucy shrugged. "I'll find out eventually. Either way, I'm not helping you."

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal."

"We also believe in fair play." She stood, patting her brother on the head. "Nice try though."

"What got into you?" Mara asked once Draco had gone.

"What do you mean?"

"You got really… non Lucy all of a sudden."

"That's real descriptive."

"You know what I mean."

"Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I don't know how to stand up for what I believe in. I grew up a Malfoy, I know how to keep people from getting what they want without getting hurt."

"I think I just realized why I want to be your friend."

"Well it only took you four years."

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you all over!" Lucy turned around, looking up at Oliver. "Where have you been the last couple of days?"

"Homework and stuff." She smiled weakly. "Hi."

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm still really sorry about Saturday."

"It's okay, passing potions is important."

"You're no mad are you?"

"No, of course not."

He gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Um, do you want to hang out for a while or something? My parents just sent me a ton of candy and I need help eating it all."

"Of course." She blushed.

"Are you busy now?"

"Um, no actually."

* * *

"I haven't even heard of half of these candies." Lucy said, picking up a square, yellow tube. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for a handful of students in the corner that were poring over star charts. "What are Starburst?"

"They're apparently a Muggle candy. Mom and dad went to visit some family in the states and bought a whole bunch of chocolate-free candy for us."

"For us?"

"Yeah, I mean, I did tell them about you. According to my little brother all I did last summer was talk about Quidditch and you."

Lucy felt her cheeks flush.

"You're so cute when you do that."

The heat in her cheeks grew warmer, and she buried her face in her hands. Once she thought it was safe, she looked back up at him. "Thanks."

Oliver smiled. "Haven't you told your parents about me?"

"Well." She paused, biting her lip. She actually hadn't. "My brother knows … obviously. Mom and Dad weren't home most of last summer, so I never got the chance."

"Oh. I mean, we've only been together like… Eight months"

"Nine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

In the silence, Lucy unwrapped the starburst package to find multicolor squares. She picked up an orange one. "What is the point of this?"

He took a pink one out of the package. "Do you think it's a trick, like you keep unwrapping until there's nothing there?"

"Sounds like something Fred and George would create." She unwrapped the candy. "Nope, not a trick."

"Try it."

"You first."

"It's not poison, Luce." He always dropped the second syllable off of her name, shortening her nickname even more.

"I know." She bit off a corner. "It's kind of like the orange every flavor bean, only chewier." She ate the entire square.

"Hmm." He unwrapped his, eating it without the caution that Lucy had. "Oh, this is awful." He swallowed it, making a face.

"If it was that bad, why did you swallow it?"

"It was already in my mouth."

She shook her head. "Do you suppose there's good and bad flavors like every flavor beans?"

"Maybe?" He looked at the wrapper. "Strawberry. That did not taste like a strawberry."

"Try this." She unwrapped an orange one and fed it to him.

He made over exaggerated faces while he chewed. "Hmm…" He paused. "I deduce that there is absolutely no real fruit in these candies."

"Astute deduction."

"Perhaps a different candy would be better." He picked up a red package. "Twizzlers?"

"They kind of look like licorice wands."

He opened the package and pulled one out with a flourish. It drooped. "Well that is just damn sad." He looked down at it with a fake pout.

Lucy giggled.

He swung the Twizzler around. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"No, it's swish and flick." She took his hand and made the gesture with him.

"Well it's nice to know that you're good with your hands."

"Ollie!"

"Would you care for a flaccid wand?" He offered her the package.

"Nuh-uh. You first this time."

"I see how it is, pushing me into the line of fire."

"You're the brave Gryffindor."

"I will defend you from the terrible candy, my lady." He took a bite, then frowned. "What flavor is this supposed to be?"

She looked at the package. "Strawberry."

"This is better than the Starburst … but a far cry from a strawberry."

"I never knew you were a strawberry connoisseur."

"I know a good berry when I see one, okay?"

Lucy laughed, shaking her head.

He stood up, "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded. "Alright."

He headed up the stairs to the dormitories and came back a few moments later with his red and gold scarf, draping it around her shoulders. "It definitely looks better on you than me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Aunt Bellatrix wants to know if you are planning on coming home for winter break, Lucretia." Draco said, sitting down next to Lucy in the library.

"Will the loving parents not be home for the holidays again?"

"They'll be home for Christmas, but are otherwise engaged."

"I do love Auntie Bella. It depends on what Ollie and Mara are doing though."

"Your nicknames for people are atrocious."

"Aw but Drakie-poo." She stuck out her tongue.

"Don't. Ever."

"I'm so scared." She patted his head.

"Why do I bother talking to you?"

"Because I'm your big sister and I'm all you have in this big bad world." She gave her brother a smile. "Let your guard down every once in a while. You don't have to hate everyone."

Draco stood up. "Just let our aunt know if you're coming home for the holidays, okay Lucretia?"

"It won't kill you to call me Lucy. Even daddy calls me Lucy."

"Father has given up hope for you. I haven't."

"I'm flattered."

* * *

"You have a Nimbus 2001?" Oliver asked once Lucy met him on the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah, I mean, dad wasn't just going to buy one for my little brother." She paused, "Not that I'm a spoiled brat, he just thought I might want one."

"Have you ever flown with it?"

"Um, once, kind of?"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." She handed it over.

"Oh this is gorgeous." He started spouting specification things that she didn't understand. "Our Seeker has one but it isn't as nice as this." His gaze fell to her name engraved in the handle in pink and silver. "Your full name is Lucretia?"

"Yeah." She said, taking her broom back from him. "It's a form of my father's name, Lucius."

"Oh."

"You really didn't know that?"

"No." He shook his head. "I've only ever heard you called Lucy."

He did have a point. "My brother calls me Lucretia sometimes but I don't really appreciate it. Anyway, what was your plan for dragging me out here?"

"I said I'd teach you how to play Quidditch, didn't I? Why else would I have you bring your broom?"

"I, um, that's sweet but…"

"You don't know how to fly, do you?"

"I can fly." She said, drawing out each word. "Kind of. I mean, Madame Hooch did teach us some basics back in first year."

"We can start there then. Do you remember how to mount a broom?"

"Yeah. You just sorta swing one leg over and –"As she did so, she lost her balance, tumbling to the ground.

Oliver helped her up. "Here, let me help you."

Eventually, they got to the point where she was hovering about a foot off the ground.

"Awesome." She said. "Great work today, let's go back to the castle."

"We haven't been out here for that long Luce." He mounted his broom, joining her in midair. "Follow me, okay? We're just going to go for a little lap around the pitch."

She nodded and he took off, leading her slowing around the pitch. She was paying such close attention to following him that she didn't realize they had been rising in altitude until she was about level with the top of the Ravenclaw viewing tower. Of course she looked down.

She stopped at once, digging her fingernails into the handle of her broom with the force of her grip. "Oliver!"

He didn't hear her. She called again, this time at the top of her lungs.

He spun around and was beside her in an instant. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. Her knuckles were starting to turn white and she felt horribly dizzy.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I want to be back on the ground." She trembled, her broom starting to shake with her.

"Okay, just slowly start to decrease in altitude." He dipped down below her. "Like this."

"Okay." She stammered, trying to follow his lead. Her mind was racing, thinking about all the horrible broomstick accidents she had heard of. In her haste to get to the ground, she shifted her weight the wrong way, taking off like a rocket into the air. She screamed closing her eyes and veering wildly to the left as the Slytherin tower rushed into her view. When she opened her eyes again she had left the pitch and was rushing above the lake.

"Lucy! Slow down!"

She tried to shift her weight back, losing her grip and sliding off the tail end of the broom. It flew off without her and she started to fall. She fumbled in her robes, trying to find her wand. "_Accio_ _Broo-_!" She landed ungracefully in Oliver's arms.

"Oh thank God." He gasped, holding her against him. "I thought you were going to land in the lake."

She looked down at the frigid cold water some ten feet below them before burying her face in his chest.

"It's okay." He said, maneuvering one hand to the handle of his broom, the other holding her against him. She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"You can let go now, we're on solid ground." Oliver said a few moments later.

She turned her head to look, and he set her softly down. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Wait." Something was missing. She checked her pockets. "Where is my wand?"

"You had it out when I caught you. I think you were trying to summon back your broom."

Lucy turned to look at the lake she had nearly fallen into. "No. _No._" She collapsed on the ground, her face in her hands.

He kneeled beside her, putting his arm around her. "We'll get it back."

"How?"

"A summoning charm might work." He pulled out his own wand. "_Accio Lucy's Wand_."

Lucy looked at the lake hopefully, but nothing happened.

"_Accio Lucretia's Wand_." He tried again. "_Accio_!" Nothing. "Lucy, I am so sorry. I'll go get a professor okay? Maybe they can help."

Lucy merely nodded.

Oliver started to run towards the castle, then stopped and ran back, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before grabbing his broomstick and taking off towards the castle at high speed.

* * *

"What were you two even doing?" Professor McGonagall asked once she and Oliver had made it back to the lake.

"I was trying to teach Lucy how to play." Oliver responded defensively.

"You seem to be quite the distance from the pitch."

"It was my fault professor, I got scared and misdirected my broom." Lucy was trying her best not to cry.

"Where is your broom?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know." Lucy stammered. "I fell off at such a high speed. If Olli-ver" she quickly corrected herself from saying her ridiculous nickname for him "hadn't caught me, then my wand wouldn't be the only thing in the lake."

"Yes, Wood has already told me of his heroics." She said, looking proudly at her house's Quidditch captain.

"Can you get her wand back for us professor?"

"I can try." McGonagall said, "But the lake hasn't given back a wand in fifty years."

"This has happened before?" Lucy asked.

"Not quite, but there have been … cruel students who have thrown other student's wands into the lake."

"That's terrible."

McGonagall tried a few spells that Lucy did not recognize, her spirits sinking with each failure. Oliver knelt beside her, trying to keep her from getting more upset.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry but there's nothing more I can do." McGonagall said after some time, frowning but without her usual sternness.

Suddenly, from out of the lake came the squid's tentacles, jets of water bursting from where they emerged, one such jet narrowly missing them. When Lucy opened her eyes, at her feet lay her wand, the end of a tentacle curled around it. She reached out tentatively, afraid it was some trick. She looked up, the eyes of the squid watching her from the water. The tentacle uncurled, and Lucy placed her hand on her wand, slowly taking it back.

"Thank you!" She called to the beast, and it splashed a bit more water at her before returning to the lake.

"In all my years… I have never seen anything like that." McGonagall said.

"Has this not happened before?" Oliver asked.

"No." She replied.

"What spell did you use to do that?" Lucy asked.

"That was not my doing." The professor replied, "That was, I don't even know what that was."

"Well thank you for your help." Oliver said.

"Yes, thank you." Lucy said.

"You're welcome. Just try and stay in the Quidditch pitch next time, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lucy said.

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Oliver asked.

"No, you haven't technically broken any rules. But I would suggest to leave the teaching of Quidditch to your own house, Mr. Wood."

"That wasn't very nice." Lucy waited until McGonagall was out of earshot before saying this.

"No, but she means well."

Lucy nodded, deciding not to push the issue. "Where do you think my broom went?"

"Probably towards the Forbidden Forest. Try and summon it."

Lucy nodded, first shaking the water and squid slime off her wand. "_Accio Broomstick_!"

A pile of what used to be her broomstick in front of her. She frowned.

Oliver seemed to be more upset than she was at the destruction of her broom.

"At least I got my wand back." Lucy said, looking up at her distressed boyfriend.

He nodded with a forced smile. "Yeah…"

"Shame, you won't be able to teach me how to play anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy woke up feeling like she had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. Everything hurt. She forced herself to sit up in her bed, holding her stomach. Dragging herself out of bed, she half stumbled, half crawled to the bathroom.

"You alright Lucy?" One of her fellow Hufflepuffs asked her as she struggled to hold herself up on the sink.

"Feeling a little under the weather." Her tongue was almost too heavy in her mouth to speak.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

Lucy merely nodded, nearly falling to the floor.

"I'm Thora, by the way." The girl said as she helped her up.

"I'm L-lucy."

"I know, lean against me, okay?"

"I can't… walk … anymore." Lucy collapsed onto a couch on the common room.

"I'll get someone to carry you, okay?" Thora said as she coaxed her to lie on her side rather than stomach. "Do you think you might throw up?"

"I don't know." She gasped.

Thora put a wastebasket beside her. "I'll be right back."

She returned a few minutes with Anthony and Michael, the beaters for the house's Quidditch team.

Anthony knelt beside her, "We're going to get you to the hospital wing, okay?"

"O-kay."

"We're going to have to carry you, so don't freak out, okay?" Anthony and Michael had been the ones to carry her to the hospital wing last year when she had an allergic reaction, and in her panicked delirium (magical chocolate elicits a far worse reaction than ordinary chocolate) she had given Anthony black eye.

"Mhmm." She mumbled.

In a few moments she was in the air, her weight supported between the two boys. "You'll be okay Lucy, we promise."

She didn't have the energy to answer.

They carried her through the halls, the crowds parting to stare. Rumors quickly started that she had been petrified, the next victim of the monster.

"Has she gotten into more chocolate?" Madam Pomfrey asked the boys once they reached the wing.

"Thora said she had almost collapsed in the bathroom, saying she felt sick." Anthony said, "When she had an allergic reaction last year she wasn't like this."

"Here, lay her down on the bed." She helped the boys gently lay her down. "Lucy, are you awake?"

Lucy tried to respond but only managed a small groan.

"She was talking before but she seems to have gotten worse." Michael said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, then sent the boys off to class with her thanks for their help, but that was all Lucy registered before blacking out.

* * *

Oliver's voice was the first thing Lucy heard when she gained consciousness again. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids seemed sewn shut, so she resigned to listen, the words murky in her half delirious state.

"She hasn't been attacked, has she?"

"No, she was partially responsive this morning, if she had petrified she wouldn't have been able to do even that."

"Can I see her?"

"For a few minutes, but don't expect her to wake up. Her friend Mara has been in and out of here all day and hasn't seen so much as an eyelid flutter."

"Anyone else been in to see her?"

"The two that brought her in, Anthony and Michael, they wanted to see if she was doing any better."

"The Hufflepuff players?"

"Yes, I don't know why it took both of them to carry her though. Those two look like they could carry someone your size without much difficulty. Anyway, go on in."

"Thank you."

"Lucy… are you awake?" She felt his hand wrap around hers. Her fingers twitched. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I was thinking it was a bug or something, but no ordinary remedy seems to be doing any good." Madam Pomfrey answered, putting a cool hand on her forehead. "Her skin is freezing."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you tell me where she's been the last couple of days?"

"I don't know about yesterday, but the day before she was out on the Quidditch pitch with me."

"Did anything of note happen?"

"She lost control of her broom, and dropped her wand in the lake. The squid gave it back though."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. It was really incredible."

"Anything else?"

"Her broom was smashed to pieces in the Forbidden Forest. She got it back with an Accio charm. Oh, she tripped and a larger piece stabbed into her shoulder."

"You didn't bring her in after that?"

"No, she said she was fine. She pulled it out herself."

"Which shoulder?"

"The right."

Lucy started to lose consciousness again, but struggled to stay awake, even if she couldn't help herself, she didn't want to fade away completely.

"I'm going to need you to leave for a little while."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, I just need to examine her wound and I can't have you in here when I do that. You can come back in a little while."

She lost her senses at the end of their conversation, the last thing to fade away was Oliver's hand still holding hers.

* * *

Sounds crackled at the edge of Lucy's consciousness, and she struggled to understand them.

"She should wake up soon." She could not place the voice, but some part of her knew it was Madam Pomfrey's.

"Lucy… please wake up." Mara's voice seemed to be right next to her ear. "This castle is extremely gloomy without your face."

"Not so close, you don't want to frighten her when she first wakes up."

"Is she going to be okay?" Her voice was further away now.

"It'll just take some time to get the poison out of her system." Poison?

"This would happen to you Lucy. Almost killed by a broken broomstick."

Lucy managed a murmur in response.

"That's right, wake up you dork."

"Mara, don't make me ask you to leave."

"It's working though, I got her to respond."

"Still, be nice."

"Fine." There was a pause. "I think you've got a secret admirer that doesn't know you very well. Someone sent you chocolate frogs. Nothing says get well soon like something that will put you right back in the hospital."

There was a commotion of voices. "I'll be right back."

"Half of your house is here to see you Lucy, how did you get so popular? Who else is here? There's two idiot gingers, your boyfriend, hey you almost have half of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ironic huh?"

Lucy opened her eyes, trying to focus on her friend but all the colors blurred.

"Madam Pomfrey, her eyes are open, she's awake!" Mara called. "Awww, she's sending them all away."

"Are you awake Lucy?" Madam Pomfrey said. The colors had finally stabilized.

"Yes." She croaked.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Of course she knows where she is."

"Mara, if you would join the rest of Lucy's visitors in the hall."

Mara seemed as though she might protest, but did as told.

Lucy tried to push herself into a sitting position, and with aid of Madam Pomfrey managed to accomplish it.

"Am I going to be okay?" She asked.

"You're going to be just fine, it's going to take a while though. I haven't had to treat anything like this in a long time."

"What –" She tried to speak but her voice was raspy.

"Drink this." Madam Pomfrey pressed a cup to her lips. "Slowly." She added.

Lucy obeyed, sipping the cold liquid, strength filling her with every sip. When the cup was empty, she tried to speak again. "What was wrong with me?"

"When your broom broke, some of its pieces were contaminated by something in the forest. When you fell on one of the pieces, it poisoned your blood."

"Oh. How long have I been out of it?"

"Three days."

Lucy sighed in relief, it wasn't as bad as she expected.

"I don't think you've totally recovered, so I'm going to keep you for another night."

Lucy nodded.

"Would you like some visitors, or would you like to rest?"

"I wouldn't mind a couple people."

"Who would you like to see?"

"Mara, and is Oliver here?"

"He's been living between here and the Quidditch pitch."

"Them first please."

* * *

"Is she letting you go?" Mara asked as she sat in a chair beside the bed.

"One more night was what she said." Oliver answered for her, taking the seat closest to Lucy.

"This is what happens when you try and play sports."

"Hey, I could be a great athlete."

"Just not at Quidditch, or anything involving brooms."

"It's a shame though, you had a great form." Oliver tried to defend her.

"I think I'll leave that to you. I'd rather cheer you on."

"Don't get cute on me, I might be sick." Mara complained.

"Well you're in the best place for it." Lucy responded, earning her a face from Mara.

"I seriously want to know though, who sent you the chocolate?" Mara said, picking up one of the packages that was sitting on the bedside table.

"You can have them Mara."

"That's not what I was asking, but alright." She opened up the package. "Circe" She said, reading the card. "Greek witch who turned sailors into pigs. I've been looking for this one."

"She seems like your type of witch." Lucy said, taking Oliver's hand.

"It's something I would do. I turned my sister into a dog once. It's how we found out I was magical."

"You turned your sister into a dog?" Oliver asked.

"She was being a bitch."

Despite the fact that Lucy knew the story, she still laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little different than the rest, so reviews are (as always) welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy put her hand over the small scabs now forming on her shoulder, three tiny marks that had barely pierced her skin. Madam Pomfrey said that the most likely cause of the poison was poison apples that grew in places in the forest, and when her broom broke the pieces fell among the rotting apples on the ground. Between the magic in the broom and the magic of the poison, the wood had soaked it up like a sponge and had injected it into her bloodstream as soon as it broke through her skin.

She looked at herself in the mirror, while she had been released from the hospital wing a couple days ago, she still looked pale and sick, her veins visible beneath her skin. It would be some time before the full effects had totally worn off. She picked up her hairbrush, running it through her long blond hair before slowly braiding it. She didn't feel like bothering with makeup, but she hoped it would make her look like less of a ghost.

Walking down the stairs to the common room, she was surprised to find Mara and Oliver waiting for her. "How did you two get in here?"

Oliver pointed to Mara, who grinned. "Remember that time third year when I got you drunk?"

"You're how I learned to only mix my own drinks. But anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"We thought you might like an escort to class, being as it's your first day back in classes." Oliver said.

"Are you two conspiring together now?"

"Only when it comes to taking care of you." Mara said. "Honestly he just needed help finding your common room. He seems to be useless when he's not on a broom."

Oliver opened his mouth to protest but Lucy was the one that defended him. "He does schoolwork sometimes too." She sat down next to him, looking up at Mara who was perched on a table.

"Thanks, I think." He put his arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"More like a sentient being today. Also I am starving. I haven't been able to eat real food yet."

"Do you want to get something to eat? We have plenty of time."

"It's your turn to hold her hair back if she tosses it all."

"Thanks Mara." Lucy stuck out her tongue. "I would like to get breakfast before class."

* * *

"She's back from the dead!" Fred joked as she sat down across from him, taking a seat between Oliver and Mara.

"She looks more alive than we do." His twin added.

"If we were to… say, befall a similar accident to Lucy, would we be free from Quidditch practice?"

"This morning was not that bad." Oliver defended, "We actually made great progress."

"You had practice this morning?" Lucy asked.

"We rode at dawn." Fred said dramatically.

"Or rather, slightly before dawn, in that beautiful time of if our team captain wakes us up any earlier, we will stage a mutiny." George added.

"I appreciate your loyalty."

"We're Gryffindors, loyalty is not our forte."

"What's bravery without loyalty though? There's nothing worth fighting for." Lucy stated while buttering a piece of toast.

"The Hufflepuff has a point. Teach us your ways, oh loyal one."

"Just because I'm a Hufflepuff doesn't mean I'm the authority on loyalty. Do you think Ravenclaws have a monopoly on intelligence? Or Slytherins the market on cunning?" She took a bite. Her stomach rose up to protest, but she forced it to stay down.

"We have all of the cunning." Mara said. "All of it. The second I was sorted all of the cunning from those who had been sorted into other housed flowed into me. Slytherins are the gods of cunning. Stick to your own domain, losers." Mara triumphantly took a drink.

"Well, glad we got that sorted out." Fred said.

"Yes. Your bravery means nothing in the face of my epic strategy."

"Is that a challenge?" Fred winked.

Mara scoffed. "A challenge implies that I see you as a worthy opponent."

Oliver whispered in Lucy's ear "Is she always like that?"

"Worse when she's tired." She whispered back.

Lucy tuned them out for a while, focusing on trying to eat food and keep it down.

"A duel then?" This brought her back to the conversation.

Lucy covered Mara's mouth. "Nope, no dueling – Ow!" Mara had bitten her. "What was that for?"

"I didn't draw blood."

Lucy looked at her palm. The imprints of Mara's teeth were there, but no blood. "That doesn't make it any better."

"I'm not poisonous, I promise."

"I'm not so sure."

"Please don't send her back to the hospital wing." Oliver pulled her away from Mara.

"Oh but we bonded so much while sitting in the waiting room." Mara smiled almost creepily.

"You did teach me to play poker, but still."

"Don't play poker with Mara, she cheats." Quipped Fred.

"You do too!" Mara defended.

"I don't cheat, I play creatively."

Lucy looked up at Oliver, who was still holding her against him. "What are we going to do with those two?"

"We could lock them in a room together and watch them fight to the death, but I need my player in one piece."

"I don't think that's what they'd be doing if we locked them up together."

"I still need him in one piece."

"I'm sure if he can handle Bludgers he can handle Mara."

"Maybe if we give him a bat to defend himself."

* * *

"You two aren't actually going to duel, are you?" Lucy asked Mara as they walked to History of Magic.

"Being as your boyfriend probably wouldn't appreciate me damaging one of his players, no."

"Sure, that's the only reason."

"He's lucky he play Quidditch, or I would be forced to kill him. It looks like I'm trying to make Slytherin win otherwise."

"My brother would appreciate that."

"It would make your family like me more."

"My family hasn't even met you." Lucy sat down and started pulling her books out of her bag.

"No, but I am one of them. I believe that we were switched at birth."

"Your birthday is six months before mine."

"Time travel." Mara sat beside her. "I still don't understand this quill and ink thing." She said as she picked up her quill. "Seriously, have you ever heard of an ink pen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Purebloods." Mara scoffed.

"It doesn't make me any different than you."

"Thoughts like that are why you're not a Slytherin."

"I know, I'm an embarrassment to my family."

"Seriously, how does a Malfoy get put in Hufflepuff?"

"Same way a Muggle born gets put in Slytherin. Lineage doesn't matter."

Their conversation turned to hushed whispers as Professor Binns started lecturing.

"How do you guys stay so 'pure-blooded' anyway?"

"Mother has compiled a list of cousins that are distant enough for me to consider marrying."

"So you haven't told them about Oliver."

"I …" She squeaked. "I intend to. At the right time." She pretended to take a couple notes to avoid Mara's gaze.

"What do you consider the right time?"

"Um.. Mother, Father, I'm running away to marry someone who isn't a pure-blood, okay bye."

"What if your little brother says something?"

"I have taken… preventative measures against that."

"How so?"

"I'm his big sister. I've got years of blackmail on him."

"I don't know Lucy, that is a pretty important thing he has over you."

"I… I know. He's not a complete monster."

"I think you should tell them. You'll be home for winter break after all."

"Yeah…." Lucy paused. "What are you doing over break?"

"Probably staying here, holidays around my family are a battlefield. Why?"

"Want to come home with me?"

"What?"

"Stay with my family over break. You can meet my aunt Bella."

"Bella?"

"Bellatrix. She's in charge of the bro and me until my parents get back."

"You mean Bellatrix Lestrange, the Death Eater?"

"Yeah, she's my aunt. She... got let out of Azkaban... a little while ago."

"She escaped didn't she?"

"No..."

"Your parents have strange taste in babysitters."

"This is coming from you."

"I've never been babysat by an escaped crimina – actually, never mind. _Anyway_, are you sure they'll be okay with that?"

"I already asked. They were overjoyed that I had a friend like you."

"You mean a Slytherin?"

"I needed a bargaining chip."

"You are- cleverer than I give you credit for. Well done young one."

"Is the Goddess of Cunning pleased?"

"I demand sacrifice."

"How about Fred?"

"How about you?"

* * *

**Author' Note: To the user who pointed out continuity errors, thank you, I plan have those fixed within the next couple days. :) As a side note, for comedic purposes I'm changing the date in which Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mara, what are you doing to that chocolate frog?"

Mara looked up from her destruction, knife still in hand. "I'm cutting off their limbs so they can't hop away."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

"No. My mother taught me important things. Like how to know when someone is lying, and the best methods of torture."

"That's wonderful." Lucy snuggled deeper into her warm blanket, resigned to spend her afternoon watching her best friend mutilate chocolate animals.

The Slytherin common room was bursting with life, and the two of them had claimed a small couch and table in a corner.

"They're taking bets on whose next, you know." Mara said, still intently focused on her dissection.

"Next for what?"

"The creature's attacks. A lot of people are betting on The Boy Who Lived, but some people think it'll go after Muggle-borns first."

"Do you feel threatened?"

"Of course not. I'm a Slytherin." Mara held up a tiny piece of chocolate. "Oh look at that, a little heart. It's still beating, too." She looked down at her frog. "Oh damn, it stopped croaking."

"Of course it stopped croaking. You cut out its heart."

"I wonder if I put it back if it'll start croaking again." Mara turned back to her work.

"Just be sure to wash your hands after you're done."

"Don't you want to hold hands and skip merrily?"

"After you've washed your hands."

"I won't want to skip then. The chocolate gives me the will to skip."

"Stop trying to kill me, Mara."

"Fine, fine." Mara said, trying to place the chocolate heart back into the frog. "Are you afraid of the creature?"

"I highly doubt I'm an enemy of the heir."

"You are a Hufflepuff."

"I'm also a pure-blood."

"Good for you." Mara said bitterly, pausing at her work. "Well this one's dead. I need a new test subject." She pulled another package out of her shopping bag and began to open it.

"What else do you have besides poison?"

"Squeaking sugar mice, peppermint toads, a mirror, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

"What's the mirror for?"

"No reason. Care for some beans?" Mara held the box out to her.

"No thanks." Lucy said. "Mara, are you not telling me something?"

"Do I look like I keep secrets from you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not right now. Anyway, do you think the Peppermint Toads have fake organs like the frogs?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I want to know if you can do organ transplants."

"Don't you have homework?"

"No, professor."

"Ten points from Slytherin."

"Aww man. I was hoping for a detention at least."

Mara cast her gaze back to her work as several Slytherin boys walked over. "Looks like we've got ourselves a couple enemies of the heir right here. A Hufflepuff and a Mudblood." The larger of them crossed his arms and taunted.

"Fuck off Adrien." Mara's grip on her knife tightened.

"And whose gonna make me?"

"Boys, let's not." Lucy pleased.

"Oh no guys, the Hufflepuff wants us to play nice." His buddies laughed.

"I want you to be decent human beings. We weren't hurting you."

"You're not even supposed to be in here."

"I'm a Malfoy, I can be wherever in this castle I want." Lucy tried to use the Malfoy swagger but it just wasn't working for her.

Adrian scoffed. "I bet you're just as scared as the Mudblood is." He pushed at Mara, who looked ready to pounce at any second.

Lucy stood, the blankets falling off her shoulders as she pointed her wand. "Don't touch my friend." There was the emotion she need.

"Brave words from a Hufflepuff." He sneered. "Shouldn't you be loyal to your own kind? A pureblood like you shouldn't be hanging around dirty blood like this." His posse added their agreement.

Lucy shot Mara a glance begging her friend not to act. "Is that so?" She started to walk towards the group, fully embracing her mother's teachings. "Because I know that you, Adderly-" She pointed her wand at the smaller, creepier guy, "Your grandfather was a Muggle and mother is a squib. And Hawkins-" She turned her attention to the taller blonde "Your father only got out of going to Azkaban by turning in the hiding place of every other Death Eater he could." She smirked, twirling her wand. "Shall I go on?" She ruined a few more reputations before turning on Adrien, who was trying to hide his fear. "And you, Hawthorne, I save the best for last. My father has quite a bit to say about your traitorous family." She glanced at Mara, who was eating every flavor beans like popcorn, watching the show.

"Please don't."

"Oh there's the decent human being I was asking for. You threaten to bring up someone's father's _fake_ Death Eater tattoo and suddenly they get very polite." She turned to his group, "You see, he wasn't actually allowed to join on the account of him being a Muggle-born and all. Now, what were you saying about _loyalty_?" She spat.

He quaked before her, almost making her lose her nerve. _Don't back down_, her mother's voice was sneering in her head.

"My apologies…"

"It's Mara who you owe an apology. In fact, you can apologize by never bothering her again. I can make your life very, _very_ difficult." She growled, surprising even herself. "Got it?" She pushed at his chest with his wand, surprised by how much he moved.

As soon as they scurried off to lick their wounds, Lucy collapsed back onto the couch, holding her stomach.

"Holy fuck, you are a Malfoy." Mara's face lit up with a grin of evil discovery.

"Trashcan, please, I may be sick."

Mara put it in front of her. "How did you do that?"

Lucy shivered, pulling her blanket back around her. "Mom and Aunt Bella taught me. If I refused to fight I would have to use my words." She pulled the blanket around her tighter. "So they taught me to cut people to pieces if I needed to."

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Knowledge is power. It all depends on how you use it."

"You sound like a Ravenclaw."

"House has nothing to do with it, Mara."

"Unless it's Slytherin, we have all the cunning. Except for those idiots."

"Why is it always freezing in your common room?"  
"We're in the dungeon."

"The Gryffindor common room in in a tower and it is always warm."

"Evil needs to be kept chilled or it'll spoil."

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was just exhausting. I feel terrible."

"Don't. They deserved it."

"Do they always mess with you like that?"

Mara shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"Nah that was quite the show." Mara replied, the closest thing to a thank you Lucy was going to get.  
"Glad you enjoyed it." Despite her internal dilemmas, Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously though, I thought Adrien was going to faint when you turned on him. And when you pushed him back I was expecting him to fall on his stupid arse. You're like, a third of his size. That was so beautiful"

"Thanks Mara."

"I can see a long, beautiful future spreading out in front of us. Do you mind if I sick you on a couple more people?"

"I don't attack, I defend. And I don't provoke."

"So you're like a guard dog?"

"Sure."

* * *

"I heard what you did to Hawthorne's gang Lucretia, I'm proud." Her brother had a personal vendetta against traditional hellos.

She set her book down. "I did what I had to do."

"Mother and Father would be proud."

"I'm sure."

"You'll be a proper Malfoy one day, sister."

"And one day you will finally transform into a beautiful butterfly, darling brother." The sarcasm escaped before she could stop it.

He glared at her, then changed the subject. "So you're bringing your friend home for the holidays."

"Yep."

"The Mudblood?"

"She's got an uncle in Azkaban, she'll fit right in."

"Trying to find Mother and Father a replacement daughter I see."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you'll do something to make them disown you eventually, good to have a replacement on hand."

"Brother, your argument lacks logic. First you were saying that I would become a 'real Malfoy' eventually, now you say I'll be disowned. You're better at the game than this." She patted his head and stood, picking up her book. "When you can hold a logical argument, come find me." With this, she left him in her wake.

* * *

**Author's note: Lucy apparently has more secrets than one would think. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I just felt like Lucy and Oliver needed a chapter just to be together, so I wrote them one. Sorry for the lack of Mara in this one, she'll play a bigger part in the next few, after all, it's almost time to go home for the holidays!**

**Secondary Note: This is my last chapter before hiatus, I had meant to write another one before leaving but life things got in my way. Lucy and Mara will be back soon though!**

* * *

Lucy looked at Oliver, who was intently watching the match. Hufflepuff was playing Ravenclaw, the last match until after the holidays, and we was furiously writing notes on their playing styles. She tried to stay interested in the game. Ravenclaw was up by ten points, but Anthony and Michael were making it difficult for them with their command with the Bludgers.

The Hufflepuff section cheered when one of the Ravenclaw chasers was knocked off course, allowing a Hufflepuff player to take the Quaffle.

"That is amazing." Oliver said, watching the spectacle. "I wonder if Fred and George could learn that. This is why the whole team needs to come to every game."

"They were probably busy with homework or something." Lucy said, adjusting her position. Despite her enchanted blanket, she was still cold.

"As long as they aren't getting themselves into trouble." He said, jotting down another note. "I wonder if it's the way they grip the bat…"

Lucy tried to suppress a yawn.

"I'm sorry, I'm not being very interesting, am I?"

"You're okay." Lucy said. "I'm just tired."

"If you want to go back and take a nap I won't be offended."

"I'm fine." She insisted. "I slept ten hours last night. That's probably more sleep then you've had all week."

"I slept 6 hours last night." He defended.

"How many the night before?"

He paused. "Two."

"Why don't you sleep?"

"Sometimes homework, sometimes I'm reading Quidditch books, also one of my dorm-mates snores.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said, trying once again to find the warmest and most comfortable position. She failed, and a gust of cold air invaded her warm cocoon, making her shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Has the heating charm on your blanket worn off?"

"No, it's okay. Aren't you cold though?" She asked, as he seemed to be poorly insulated against the wind."

"No, I'm used to this weather. I've played in a lot worse."

"Aren't you worried you'll get sick?"

"I'm okay Luce, really." He turned his attention back to the game, continuing to take notes.

"Who do you think will catch the snitch?" Lucy asked, trying to divert at least a little of his attention.

"Well, Hufflepuffs are better at finding things."

"Oliver, I can barely find my wand on my bedside table in the morning."

He shook his head and laughed. "Alright, maybe Ravenclaw will get the snitch."

"But I want Hufflepuff to win."

"But then we'll need to beat both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to get the house cup."

"Are you not confident in your team's abilities?"

He paused, looking at her. "Of course I am."

"Then it shouldn't matter if you have to beat both of them."

"You have a point." He paused. "You are so beautiful."

Lucy was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, not that she minded. "Thanks." A warm blush invaded her cold cheeks.

A roar of the crowd diverted his attention. Ravenclaw had scored another point, he groaned, lamenting having missed seeing it. Lucy frowned, curling her knees into her chest and resting her head upon them. At this point she felt that she could find the snitch before either or the seekers could.

"Sorry we're late." Two voices said behind her. Lucy looked back to see Fred and George sitting behind them'

"You've missed quite a bit." Oliver said, "But watch what the beaters on the Hufflepuff team are doing."

"They don't seem to be doing anything right now Wood." George said. He was right, the two of them seemed to be taking a small break.

"We can do that if you want though. Makes our job easier." Fred added.

"That's not what I mean. Just keep an eye on them, okay?"

"Maybe we just came to enjoy the show, like Lucy here."

"Are you enjoying yourself Lucy?"

"Tons." She replied, wrapping her blanket around her tighter.

"Could you two sit any farther apart?" Fred asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Did you forget to shower today?" George asked him.

"No, I showered this morning."

"Good, then Lucy won't mind if we do this." Fred said, taking away Oliver's quill and parchment – with some protest – as his twin gently pushed Lucy closer to her boyfriend.

"There. Much better. Now act like you like each other. Just not too much." George smirked.

"Save some room for Quidditch appreciation now."

"Thanks guys." Lucy said, looking back at the twins before resting her head against Oliver's shoulder. He put his arm around her and she lay her head back against him.

"And he goes for the cuddle."

"Our babies are growing up."

"I'm so proud."

"Will you two cut it out?" Oliver gave them an irritated look.

"They're being silly." Lucy said, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He responded, still sounding slightly annoyed.

She leaned forward, unwrapping herself from her blanket. "It's big enough for two." She said, wrapping it around both of them.

Lucy heard a faint "Aww" from behind her but decided to ignore it in favor of snuggling against boyfriend's warm body, not even pretending to watch the match as she closed her eyes.

A loud, rumbling cheer awoke her. She opened her eyes, unsure of where she was.

"The game is over Luce, time to go." Oliver whispered.

"Who got the Quaffle?"

"Ravenclaw got the snitch, honey."

"That's nice." She lay her head back down against him.

"No it's time to get up." He tried to move her.

"No…"

"Lucy."

"Ollie."

"We can go back to the common room and snuggle."

"Sure, Wood." Fred said. "Snuggle."

"Whatever you say." George added.

"Stop." She groaned at them.

"You need to get up, I'm not carrying you."

Lucy groaned but didn't budge.

"Humor the girl." Fred was on her side. "It'll build muscles for Quidditch."

Lucy nodded softly, but she was slowly waking up.

"Nope." Oliver said, getting up and wrapping the blanket back around her.

She sat up straight, looking up at him. "Why not?"

"If I carry you someone will think you're sick again."

He had a point. "Fine." She stood up.

He put his arm around her while they walked back to the castle, the twins on either side.

"We'll carry you if you like Lucy." Fred joked.

"No, I'm okay guys." She said.

"We could carry you on our shoulders chanting _Hail the Hufflepuff._"

"It might take away the pain of your house losing."

"I think you guys would drop me."

"We'll keep you away from the lake."

* * *

"Malfoy, Wood, what are you doing?" Eric Murley, their favorite prefect, demanded.

"Reading." Lucy said, looking up at him from her book. She was lying across the couch, her head resting on Oliver's thigh.

"Just reading, Eric."

"There are to be no inappropriate displays of affection in the common rooms."

Lucy sat her book on her stomach. "Eric, in what way are we being inappropriate? We are fully dressed, barely touching, and both engaged in reading different books."

"You might be bothering somebody."

Oliver looked down at Lucy meeting her eyes before looking around the room. "We're the only ones in the common room."

"I'm in the common room."

"Are we bothering you?" Lucy asked.

"No, but you're breaking the rules."

Lucy sat up, holding her book in her lap. "You don't like me, do you?"

"What?"

"You come over and accuse me of doing something every time I'm in here. Last time it was for laughing to loud when I was probably the quietest person in the room."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I would only reprimand you if you were breaking the rules."

"If you have a problem with me, tell me. Don't accuse me of breaking the rules."

"I would prefer if you stayed in Slytherin, but as you have been invited by a Gryffindor" here he gave Oliver a glance, "to be in here, it is not my place to ask you to leave."

"Eric, I am a _Hufflepuff._"

"Either way, it is much less of an annoyance if people stay in their own common rooms."

"Again, annoyance to who?"

"To, um…"

"Are you going to leave us alone Murley?" Oliver asked.

"Fine. But cause any problems, Malfoy" he made sure to call her by her last name "and I will have to ask you to leave."

"Uh-huh." Lucy said, returning to her previous position and opening her book.

The prefect looked as though he wanted to say something else, but instead just walked off.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said once he had left.

"It's fine." Lucy said trying to focus on the letters in her book.

He started playing with her hair, running his fingers through her scalp and splaying her long blond locks across his lap. "Are you sure?"

"It's not the first time someone didn't like me for no reason. It won't be the last."

"You sound upset."

"Oliver. It's okay." The more he made a big deal of it the more upset she got.

"Are you sure."

"How's your book?"

"Boring." He continued to play with her hair.

"Don't mess it up too bad or people will think I've been up to something."

"Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me."

"How's Quidditch practice been going?" She lay her book back against her stomach.

He looked like he was about to begin on a tangent, then paused. "That's not what I meant."

"You said you wanted to talk. I figured I'd ask about something important to you."

Oliver sighed, giving up. "What are your plans for the holidays?"

"I'm going home, Mara is coming with me. How about you?"

"Going home to see my family. Why are you bringing Mara?"

"I don't know, she's my friend and home gets lonely sometimes with just my little bro to bother."

"How's he doing?"

"Good, we got into a bit of an argument yesterday but I'm sure one day his heart will start beating and he will learn to love. How are your siblings doing?"

"Good, I can't wait to get home and see them though."

"Henry is nine and Beatrice is six, right?"

"She just turned seven."

"That's adorable. I bet they can't wait to get to Hogwarts."

"My parents are talking about sending Bea to Beauxbatons actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but Henry wants to go here and be a Quidditch champ like me."

"Your words or his?"

"His. I'm no champion."

"You're a great keeper."

"We haven't won the house cup since I got here."

"You will. You have a great team."

"Yeah." He couldn't help but smile.

She sat up, a grin spreading across her face. "Are you going to kiss me or do you want to keep talking?"

He seemed surprised. "What?"

She laughed. "You heard me."

"Alright." His lips turned into a smile before he leaned forward and pressed them to hers, tangling his fingers in her hair.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please be sure to review and tell me what you think! - Zen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus on this story, I'm spending the week with my lovely roommate so she's making me post. This chapter is the beginning of Lucy and Mara's adventure's in the Malfoy Manor! **

* * *

"Do you think your family will like me?" Mara asked.

Lucy turned away from the window and looked at her friend. "Of course they will. Aunt Bella is a little" she hesitated "weird, but she means well."

"If you say so." Mara said, returning to her knife sharpening.

"You can do that magically, you know." Lucy said.

"The blade dulls too quickly if I do that." Mara replied, inspecting her work. "The magical way isn't always better."

"I cook without magic sometimes. It's pretty good."

"My family cooks without magic all of the time."

"I never would have guessed."

"Better mark that one down on the calendar, Lucy used sarcasm."

"I learned from the best."

Mara took a mock bow. "You're too kind. Really, you are. Take it down a notch."

Lucy laughed and opened a package of every flavor beans. "Take a guess." She said, holding up a red one.

"Cayenne pepper."

"Please not again. I'm hoping for cherry." She placed it on her tongue. "Definitely blood." She said after she finished chewing. "Your turn." She offered the box to Mara.

"Nope. I refuse to play your destructive game."

"It's candy, Mara. Not Russian Roulette."

"Russian Roulette is more fun."

"You haven't."

"Not with real guns. Only the grown-ups are allowed to do that."

"I honestly can't tell if you are being serious or joking sometimes."

Mara shrugged. "It's part of the fun."

Lucy picked another red bean out of the package.

"It's not going to be cherry." Mara said.

"I'm going to find a cherry one eventually."

"When's the last time you found a cherry one?"

"When we were second years. Two years ago." Lucy replied after a moment's deliberation.

"Why are they so special?"

"They're the best ones."

"Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"You hold in your hand a package of every flavor beans."

"Yeah…?"

"Literally. Every. Flavor."

"Uh huh."

"There are flavors like warm apple pie and well-aged wine and literally anything you can think of and your favorite is cherry?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"You're weird."

"You didn't need to prove that." She said, testing another red bean. "Strawberry shortcake." She sighed. "Shouldn't have trusted the yellow specks."

"You disappoint me."

"See, it's already like you're a member of the family."

* * *

"Do you want the grand tour or do you want to raid the kitchen first?" Lucy asked as Mara put her things away in the guest bedroom closest to her own room.

"Grand is right." Mara said. "We can hit the kitchen first on the tour."

"If my personal kitchen hasn't been restocked yet we can use the big one." Lucy said as they walked down the hall.

"You have your own kitchen?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "This entire wing of the house is mine. Mom and Dad like to keep me away from their other – guests – so they gave me my own space."

"I have my own bathroom at home. Mom was tired of me threatening to kill my brothers for forgetting to turn the fan on."

"What's a fan?"

"It's an electronic device that moves air."

"Electronics are kind of like Muggle magic, right?"

"Yeah." Mara gave her a strange look.

"What?"

"You were sheltered as a child, weren't you?"  
"My parents are Death Eaters. I know a lot about Muggles. Just nothing true or flattering. Anyway, here's the kitchen." She said quickly, opening the door for Mara.

Mara looked around the room. It was plainer than expected. "I was expecting pink counters."

"I asked but Mother said that it all had to match the rest of the house. I've got purple potholders though!" Lucy smiled, holding up a set.

"Of course you do."

Lucy beamed and began opening cabinets. "Oh good. It has been restocked. Want anything in particular?"

Mara sat on the edge of the island counter. "What are my options?"

"Anything you want. Name it, and I can make it."

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Mara."

"You said anything I wanted."

Lucy tapped her nail against a bell hanging beneath one of the cabinets, and a house-elf appeared with a crack beside Mara, who startled, grabbed the nearest knife.

"Mistress Lucy, you're back!" The elf exclaimed.

"Hi Pere! I'm back for winter vacation. This is my friend, Mara."

The elf bowed. "Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Mara said, setting the knife back on the counter.

"Does the kind, sweet mistress and her friend need anything?"

"Do you happen to have any chocolate chip cookies in the big kitchen?"

"Why yes, Master Draco asked for them especially. But what need do you have for them, miss?"

"Mara would like some, please, if it's not too much trouble."

"None at all, Miss." Pere bowed again before disappearing and returning seconds later with a plate of still warm cookies. "For you, Miss Mara." He said, handing them to her.

"Thank you Pere, you're the best."

"You are too kind." The elf smiled. "Would you be needing anything else?"

"Not right now. Take a break if you haven't already today."

"I will try, miss." The elf bowed again before disappearing.

Mara took a bite of cookie. "You lied. You said _you _would make anything I wanted."

"I didn't expect you to ask for chocolate."

"I didn't expect the house-elf."

"This place is full of surprises. They are a few of the good ones."

"Can I have some milk with these?"

"Of course." Lucy opened the ice chest and pulled out a bottle of milk. "Do you want a big goblet or a little one?" She asked, opening the glassware cupboard.

"Big enough to dunk a cookie." Mara replied, holding one up for reference.

Lucy picked a medium sized one and filled it with milk.

"These cookies are really good." Mara said, taking the goblet from her.

"They make amazing oatmeal raisin cookies too. And sugar cookies shaped like little hearts. I actually learned to cook from them."

"Your mom didn't teach you?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure my mother knows how to cook. The big kitchen is where I used to hide from my family. If they wanted food they would just order an elf to make something for them, so they never went in there."

"That doesn't sound too bad actually, having a ton of servants to do everything for me."

Lucy shrugged. "I like knowing how to do things for myself."

The door to the kitchen opened, and Bellatrix waltzed in. "How did I know you brats would be in here?"

"Hi Aunt Bella, this is Mara." Lucy smiled.

"Whatever. I didn't break out of Azkaban to babysit, so you two stay out of my way and I won't use you for target practice. Okay?"

"Anything you say auntie. If you feel like family time you know where to find us." Lucy's smile didn't waver.

Mara looked at the both of them and decided to stay quiet.

"I'm sure I won't. If you hear any screams from the dungeon, just be happy they aren't you." With that, she left, leaving the door swinging behind her.

"I thought you said she liked you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "Auntie Bella loves me. I'm her favorite."

"If you say so."

"Isn't that how your family shows affection too, by not killing each other?"

"Sort of." Mara said, breaking a cookie in half to dunk it. "There really won't be screams from the dungeon, will there?"

"If there are we're on the wrong side of the house to hear them. This wing is above the wine cellar."

"Can I have a look at this wine cellar?"

"If you want, but we have to stay away from all the rare vintages. Father keeps track of those."

"You're actually going to let me drink?"

Lucy shrugged. "If you want. You're the guest."

"What if I wanted to lock your brother in the dungeon?"

"Might be difficult getting the keys from Auntie, but if I convince her I'm interested in the family business she'll hand them right over."

"You're joking."

"That time I was. Auntie never hands over the dungeon keys."

"You're not going to tell me I can't lock your brother in the dungeon?"

"Honestly I want to see what your methods of getting him down there are. I tried once when we were little but changed my mind halfway through."

"Are you sure you belong in this family?"

"Yes. Mother had tests run. I am 100% Malfoy."

"You don't seem very proud."

Lucy shrugged. "They'll see things my way someday."

"What made you decide to try locking him in the dungeon anyway?"

"He had taken to abusing the house-elves, so I decided he needed a long time out."

"You really are a Hufflepuff."

"The Sorting Hat had a lot of difficulty placing me actually."

"Where else did it want to place you?"

"Slytherin actually. It said I wouldn't belong, but I would fit in. Whatever that means."

"You'd make a terrible Slytherin. You'd try and brighten up the place."

"A little sunshine wouldn't hurt you guys."

"You don't know that."

"I still don't understand why it took the hat so long to place you, Mara."

"I am a Muggle-born. It didn't want to place me somewhere I wouldn't belong. I threatened the hat with fire when it offered Hufflepuff, and that's what finally landed me in Slytherin."

"You didn't."

"I had matches in my pocket for just such an occasion."

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff."

"It's better than Gryffindor, I suppose. That house is full of brazen idiots."

"There's a few you like."

"No. There's one you like, so I allow him to exist. The rest are morons."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah." Mara said after a moment's mock deliberation.

"There's a blush on your cheeks that says you're lying." Lucy sang.

"There's a knife with your name on it that says I'm not." Mara replied in kind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy opened her eyes to see Mara looked down at her expectantly. "Mara, what are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"Awakening you with mind control. It worked."

Lucy groaned and rolled over, putting her back to Mara. "That's what you think."

"Nuh-uh. You are getting up." She pulled the blankets off the bed, despite Lucy's protests.

"Mara, it's freezing in here."

"Put some pants on. For both of our sake."

Lucy wrapped herself in her sheet instead. "No." She suddenly found herself on the fast track to the floor, but caught herself just in time. She sat up and looked angrily at her friend, who looked far too pleased with herself. "Why am I up at this ungodly hour?"

"It's morning. Normal people are awake."

"I am not a normal people." She lay on her side, her legs curled to her chest.

"Fine. Normal wizards are awake."

"Still not normal."

"Will you at least put some pants on?"

"Can you not handle my legs in all their glory?" Lucy asked, getting up and putting on the first pair of jeans in her closet.

"I'm sure Oliver can."

"Probably." Lucy said noncommittally, dropping back onto her bed and yawning extensively.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the only person who has seen me in any state of undress is you or my dorm mates."

"Which is just damn sad."

"Like you have any room to talk."

"Maybe I do."

Lucy lay back on her bed, covering her eyes with her crossed arms. "No you don't." She peeked out to see Mara shrug and sit beside her. "You'd tell me if you did."

"Eventually." She said coyly.

"Within seconds of it happening, as soon as he was out of earshot."

"I'm not like you. I don't feel the need to recount the details of every encounter."

"Uh-huh." She turned her head to watch Mara curl her dark hair around her finger. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Thought so."

Mara gave her an _oh really? _look but Lucy ignored it.

"Are we still going to Diagon Alley?" They had agreed to meet Oliver and the twins for lunch that afternoon, but wanted to get some shopping in first.

"Uh-huh. At a reasonable hour."

"The agreement was that we would go as soon as we were both awake."

"No, coherent."

"That's what the mind game was for."

"Mara, you devil."

"Save your flirting for your boyfriend."

"If you count that as flirting then we're all in trouble."

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet?" Mara complained, sitting on the edge of the tub watching Lucy put on makeup.

"Almost." Lucy replied, putting on eyeliner with wavering precision.

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"I said about."

"The scars on your shoulder look brutal."

Lucy looked down at the scars from her flying fiasco. The original injuries had been slight, toothpick sized points, but the final scars were the diameter of her thumb and an angry dark green, setting them apart dramatically from her skin. "They're not that bad." Self-conscious, she pulled the strap of her tank top out of the way and dabbed at them with a bit of her magical concealer, which turned the section of her shoulder the same tone as her face, which was arguably, darker.

"That's not ordinary make-up."

"Nope. It's my own recipe actually." She looked disdainfully at her shoulder, the concealer was turning green. "It still needs a little work."

"All that skill in potion making and you create magic make-up. Sickening."

Lucy shrugged as she dabbed the concealer off. "It's more fun than making poisons."

"I don't understand you."

"I'm beginning to think that's why you stick around." She slid her arms into her jacket. "I'm ready to go now."

"Finally. Where's the nearest fireplace?"

* * *

"Which of these looks most menacing?" Mara asked, holding up two knives. Despite Lucy's protests, she had been dragged to the terrifying weapons shop in Knockturn alley.

"The one with the crisscrossed blade." Lucy said.

"You sure?"

She nodded in response, just wanting out of the dark store. There were two hooded figures in the back talking in hushed whispers that she didn't want to deal with.

"The enchanted Russian dagger it is." Mara said, choosing the one Lucy hadn't picked. "I'll pay for this and we can go meet the boys."

"Finally." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, standing by the door as she waited impatiently for her friend to finish haggling with the creepy old cashier.

"You a Malfoy? Lucius oldest brat?" One of the hooded figures had walked up to her while she was watching Mara.

"Yeah." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm Lucy." She heard a snigger from behind the one speaking.

"You're pretty brave to be out without your mommy and daddy to protect you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wizards of your line that run around with Mudbloods and half-breeds don't often live too long." He pointed his wand at her. Lucy fumbled in her pocket for her own before realizing she hadn't brought hers with her, as she couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts.

She looked up just in time to see Mara's new knife fly through the air and shear off the tip of her attacker's wand. Both she and the dark wizard gasped in shock.

"Oh good Lucy, you made friends." Mara said, walking up to her nonchalantly. "I'm sure it's nice to meet you all but we have a previous engagement. A date of sorts. Let's go Lucy darling." Mara took her arm and started walking her out of the store.

"Take one more step and it will be your last."

Mara gave Lucy an aggravated look before turning around. "Give me your best shot."

The wizard uttered a curse but his wand backfired, shooting him backwards into a display. The old shopkeeper looked up, waved his wand and set it to rights before returning to ignoring them. The fallen wizard didn't move. Lucy wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"And they say Muggle borns are useless." Mara scoffed, before looking up at the other dark wizard. "Do you have a problem with us too?" She asked, retrieving her knife and flipping it around on her fingers like it was a pen.

"No. You may go."

"We _may_ go? Like you're the one giving mercy?"

"Mara, let's just go…" Lucy said timidly beside her.

"Listen to your friend child. It will save your life."

"Who do you even think you are?"

Lucy grabbed Mara's arm and started leading her out of the store. "We'll be late, it's not worth it."

Mara's grip around her knife tightened but she eventually gave in, letting Lucy lead her from the store and back to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


End file.
